A New Beginning
by xxKasuRukiC
Summary: Epílogo da Fic Arigato.


Fic. **A New Beginning**

By Stéfani

--------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer**: Bleach NÃO me pertence.

**Shipper**: IchiRuki (Ichigo**x**Rukia)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 1 - ****Returning at the same place**

**

* * *

**

Alguns anos se passaram desde que Ichigo e Rukia haviam se conhecido. Eles já namoravam há exatos 3 anos, passaram por muitas coisas juntos, mas sempre tiveram um ao outro.

- É lindo, Ichigo. – dizia Rukia – Eu me lembro, como se fosse ontem.. – sussurrava ela.

- É.. – falou ele – Eu não te disse que voltaríamos nesse mesmo lugar, baixinha?

[**Flashback**]

- Rukia!! – chamava Ichigo, batendo na porta da casa da garota.

- Hai, Ichigo? – disse ela, abrindo a porta.

- Meu pai acabou de me falar que, - dizia ele, ofegante - ele conseguiu um médico pra te operar. – pausa – Você vai voltar a enxergar, Rukia!! – falou o garoto.

- S-sério?! – perguntou ela.

- Hai!! – disse Ichigo, abraçado a morena.

- A-arigato, Ichigo!! – falou ela, abraçando-o também. As lágrimas de felicidades começavam a cair sobre o ombro do ruivo.

Tanto Rukia quanto Ichigo estavam felizes. Byakuya que já sabia da notícia, apenas olhava o casal pela janela lá de cima. Ele também estava feliz.

- Isso quer dizer que.. – falava ela – Eu finalmente vou poder ver o meu moranguinho? – sorriu.

- Vai! – disse ele, dando um selinho nela.

- Ichigo.. – dizia ela.

- Hai? – perguntou ele.

- V-você.. será que você.. – pausa – Poderia ir comigo no dia da cirurgia? – falou ela.

- M-mas é claro que eu vou! – disse o garoto.

- A primeira pessoa que eu vou querer ver.. será você, moranguinho. – dizia ela.

- Ahh, já sei. Se eu for feio, você vai terminar comigo, não é? – disse ele, irônico.

- Não! – quase berrou ela – Eu nunca faria isso com você! – disse, olhando nos olhos dele. Mesmo que ela não pudesse vê-lo, ela ainda podia senti-lo – Você foi à pessoa que mais me motivou a querer voltar a enxergar, Ichigo. E eu agradeço muito por você ter entrado na minha vida. – completou ela.

- Eu também te agradeço, baixinha. – sorriu Ichigo.

Foram se aproximando pouco a pouco, até seus lábios se tocarem. Trocaram um leve beijo, mas cheio de amor. Ambos estavam mais felizes do que nunca.

***

E o dia da cirurgia chegou. Todos da família Kurosaki estavam no hospital. Isshin e Byakuya conversavam com o médico, enquanto Masaki e as filhas, junto de Ichigo, falavam com Rukia. Chegou a hora da cirurgia, Rukia estava meio nervosa, mas Ichigo a tranqüilizou. As horas passavam (na verdade, minutos, mas para Ichigo eram horas), e nada da cirurgia acabar.

- Calma, Ichigo. – disse seu pai.

- Mas tá demorando muito! – retrucou ele.

- Ela acabou de entrar, filho. – falou Masaki – Você está muito nervoso.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Ichigo. – disse Byakuya.

- .. – Ichigo nada falou, apenas andava de um lado para o outro.

Enfim a cirurgia terminara. Rukia ainda estava desacordada, mas já estava no quarto. Ichigo ficou o tempo todo ao lado da morena, queria estar ali quando ela acordasse, queria ser a primeira pessoa que ela visse. E assim foi.

- I-ichigo..? – disse a pequena, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Ru-rukia! – falou o garoto – Está tudo bem?

- H-hai. – sussurrou ela - Você poderia chamar o médico, por favor?

- Claro, eu já volto, baixinha! – disse ele, indo até a porta.

- Arigato.. – sussurrou novamente.

Rukia queria falar com o médico, para saber se tudo ocorreu bem, e se ela já poderia tirar as faixas que estavam sobre seus olhos. Ele disse que sim, e que ele chamaria uma enfermeira para tratar disso. A enfermeira chegou, ajudou Rukia, mas ela ainda permanecia com os olhos fechados. Queria ver Ichigo, queria que ele fosse a primeira pessoa a ver.

- Rukia, posso entrar? – disse Ichigo, batendo na porta.

- Hai. – falou ela, sentada na cama.

- Você já pode abrir os olhos? – perguntou ele.

Rukia abriu seus olhos vagarosamente, ainda um pouco incomoda com a luz do sol, o qual ela não via fazia um tempo. Deixou a mostra, aqueles lindos e hipnotizantes olhos azuis, que se encontraram rapidamente com os olhos cor de mel do ruivo. Ambos sorriram.

[/**Flashback**]

- Hai.. – falou ela.

- Então, não é lindo? – perguntou o ruivo, abraçando a morena.

- Muito. – dizia ela – Mas não mais do que o meu moranguinho. – virou-se para ele e lhe deu um pequeno selinho.

Estavam sentados como na primeira vez que estiveram ali. Encostados na mesma árvore. A única diferença agora, é que ambos, além de sentirem, estavam admirando a beleza do pôr-do-sol, juntos.

* * *

Bem, essa seria a continuação da minha outra fic (**Arigato**). Espero que tenham gostado ^^

Kissus, Téeh. Ja ne!


End file.
